


Hunger

by Tsula



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Drax is a big cutie, F/M, Fluff, General Siliness, Peter gets picked on, Rocket is Not Amused, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: “At this point, I’m so hungry I could eat Rocket.” Said raccoon spun his head around right off the bat, likely looking to make a snappy comeback, but Drax cut in with a thoughtful murmur. “His kind are quite delicious, if a bit unsatisfying.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have redone the opening so many times... just can't get it to be where I want it to be, but oh well. This is another fic that has been in my revision folder for months and I'm tired of letting it rot.

Out of all the worlds you’d seen since joining up with the Guardians, there had been relatively few that you’d actively disliked. Inhabitants and some of the places you’d visited: that was a different story. But so far as the entire planet, you couldn’t really think of more than maybe two. 

Aside from the one you were currently stranded on at any rate. 

It was easy to understand why it was listed as ‘uninhabited’. The damn thing was entirely frozen and not much could actually live on it. According to the records, it had once been a little like Earth. A little bigger perhaps and less variety in its climate, but a definite far cry from what it had become. You couldn’t find even a trace of its former glory at all. Just ice and darkness as far as the eye could see.

Which did little to help the downward spiral your mood had been on all day. Though, you might have been able to stomach being stranded on the frigid ball of ice if the ship had any sort of rations left. 

_Someone_ —named Peter Quill—had forgotten it was his turn to restock. Which was more of a problem this time around than the last two times he’d done it, because the ship was stuck there after being shot out of the sky. 

You weren’t sure just how long it would take Rocket to make repairs, but it was already too long for your liking. You were cold, miserable, and _starving_. Ergo the immense hatred you’d swiftly developed for this filthy icebucket with the _nerve_ to call itself a planet. 

There wasn’t a lot you could do to pass the time either. Even inside the ship it was slightly warmer than Antarctica and that didn’t leave you in much of a mood for anything. Thus the reason you were staying curled up on a bench scowling out the small window adjacent to it. You passed the time by growling under your breath every terrible insult and word you could think of for this horrible place; as if you might wound its pride enough for it to _stop sucking_.

You steadfastly ignored the movement out your peripheral. Given your mood, it wouldn’t take much for you to go off on someone and you’d feel horrible for it eventually. Unless it was Peter. He totally had it coming. 

However, once the person in question stepped right into your line of sight, you suddenly had no choice but to look up… right at the very exposed—and extremely well toned—torso of a certain ‘Destroyer’. 

Before you could ask what he was up to, he made his intentions blatantly clear. 

Drax draped a thick blanket around your shoulders, pulling it closed in front of you in a way that was both charming and distracting. A sweet, thoughtful gesture in something you hadn’t even considered asking for. 

It startled the rage and bitterness right out of you and sent warmth and nerves to take their place. Your cheeks heated right up along with the rest of you. “Thank you.”

His smile was soft and held enough fondness to make you feel lightheaded as he took a seat very close. Close enough for you to shiver at the brush of his thigh against your own. A move that was thankfully masked by the cold, which was something he really didn’t seem bothered by. He was just as shirtless and easy going as he’d always been even in such frigid, bone-chilling temperatures. 

“If you are still bothered by the cold, I could…” He started and shifted his arm around you, giving you space and forewarning in case you didn’t welcome his offer. 

Of course you welcomed it though. You’d barely resisted leaning closer when he had sat down. It was a daily struggle to resist the temptation his presence caused. Something the rest of the group seemed to notice and had _no issue_ with a teasing. Thankfully Drax, being so overly literal, did not appear to catch on. 

So the chance to cuddle up in his arms was something you couldn’t possibly pass up. And it was made especially nice by the fact that he was so large and somehow _warm_. Maybe his kind never got cold, thus making him into a large, portable, and perfectly snuggleable heater. 

He tightened his hold on you as you turned to nestle yourself closer and more comfortably against him. He brought up his other arm to hold you in earnest and tucked you under his chin. There was something oddly relieved about the way he sighed. It made you wonder if he hadn’t been unsure about you accepting such affection from him. Clearly he really didn’t have any idea how you felt. How utterly head over heels you were for him. Everyone else apparently saw it, but somehow he managed to miss it. 

You started to nuzzle a little more into his embrace, fully intending on cluing him in, when your stomach let out a sudden, feral snarl that made you flinch instead. Talk about embarrassing… what _timing_. 

“How long has it been since you’ve eaten?” Drax looked and sounded a little concerned, which was honestly quite touching. It wasn’t like you were going to starve to death any time soon, though you did actually have to think for a minute to figure out when you’d last had scrounged up a meal. What with all the excitement of being chased through space and the ship nearly crash-landing on this iceball, food hadn’t crossed your mind until recently. Plus you’d overslept and missed out on breakfast… 

“Haven’t had anything since yesterday.” You shrugged and your stomach made another sound, as if it was affronted by your nonchalance. 

His brows pinched together as he frowned and took the liberty of brushing his knuckle down a section of your lower spine. You nearly melted into him. “You must be ravenous.” 

Despite the utter delight at the way he was touching you, that frown caused some problems. You didn’t like the fact that he was worrying, but you doubted telling him you’d gone longer without food would appease him. It seemed more likely to worry him further and when he worries he does foolish things. You wouldn’t want to inadvertently encourage him to go hunting or something equally suicidal. 

While trying to decide how best to comfort Drax, you noticed a certain someone working on some wires in the far corner. It gave you a very amusing idea of what to say and you just couldn’t pass up the opportunity. “At this point, I’m so hungry I could eat _Rocket_.” 

Said raccoon spun his head around right off the bat, likely looking to make a snappy comeback, but Drax cut in with a thoughtful murmur. “His kind _are_ quite delicious, if a bit unsatisfying.”

You weren’t sure if he was being entirely forthright, or actually playing along. He did make a point of looking at Rocket while he spoke though.

Rocket twitched and bared fangs, but you just couldn’t help pushing his buttons a little more. “True, they are pretty small. Not a lot of meat on em.”

Now that _really_ ticked him off. 

“One of these day imma up and shoot the both o’ya.” Rocket growled before stomping off with a huff. “ _Jackasses_.”

He passed Peter on the way out, who greeted him with a “hey, Rocket”, and got a hiss for his trouble. The man looked a little affronted quite frankly as he turned to you though his eyes widened for a moment, possibly at the sight of you in Drax’s arms. “What did _I_ do?”

The sudden urge to be a little mean was too insistent to ignore. He kind of deserved it anyway for causing this whole mess. Plus it would stave off the questions you could already see brewing in that head of his. “In general, or do you mean this time?”

Now he did _not_ like that. “And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?”

You shrugged but there was no abolishing the smile to make yourself actually seem serious. “Well, you’re the one who insulted that prince. Which of course is why we had to run and ended up getting shot out of the sky.” You started ticking his mistakes off finger by finger. “It was your turn to restock the supplies, yet here we are on a frozen ball of nothingness with an empty pantry and emptier bellies.” His shoulders slumped further and further with a deepening, sulky frown going right along with it. “So it’s entirely understandable that Rocket might just be annoyed with you. Especially since he’s the one having to fix the ship.” 

He looked like a little kid who’d just gotten an earful as he hunkered down in a chair with a huff and some sullen muttering. You shared a bemused look with Drax as Peter pouted. 

“But,” you couldn’t just leave him like that. Your conscious and his kicked puppy look forbade such cruelty. “He’s _technically_ mad because Drax and I were poking fun about eating him.”

Peter snorted in response and shot you a wry smile. “Yeah… It’s crossed my mind too.” At which point he had to duck when Rocket threw a wrench at his head. “Woah! Not cool man!” 

Rocket grumbled something about “deep-fried dumbass” from the hallway and you started laughing.

Pete looked a little amused himself, even though he’d nearly taken a metal projectile to the head. He tossed the wrench up and caught it in his other hand like a good little showoff.

“So,” you knew from that one word alone you weren’t going to like what he had to say. The roguish smirk when he turned towards you was just further proof of this fact. “Which of you finally made the first move?”

And just like that you wanted to hit him with a wrench too. But there wasn’t one within reach and you were not about to willingly leave Drax’s arms. 

So you had to settle for sneering at him. “None-ya.”

Drax looked understandably confused, but Peter kept right on prodding so you didn’t get a chance to explain.

“Ah, come on,” he chided with that knowing smirk that made you really wanna smack him. “I find you two all cozied up down here at long last and I can’t the vaguest of details?”

“Them’s the breaks, Star-boy.” You shot back and it was his turn to scowl. 

“Star-Lord.”

“Starkist?”

“Star—what? Do I look like a fish to you?” His exasperation was immensely amusing.

“Kinda, if I’m being honest.” You were having way too much fun at his expense. “That dorky grin of yours reminds me of this picture of a smiling catfish.”

“What!?” 

Drax chuckled at the exchange, though most of the jabs likely came across as nonsense to him. “I have heard a similar comparison made by Gamora.”

Peter looked like he wasn’t sure he wanted to ask. “Oh yeah? What exactly did she compare me to?”

“She explained it was a creature found on your home world.” Drax stated easily while Peter appeared to brace himself for the response. “I believe she called it a ‘lost puppy’.”

Immediately Peter looked relieved and pointed at Drax. “I’ll take that over ‘fish face’ any day!”

You scoffed at him while trying not to laugh. It sounded a little like a choked snort. “Catfish are cute! It’s practically a compliment!”

“Oh yeah?” Pete looked anything but sold on the idea. “What would you ‘compliment’ Drax with? A Bigfoot?”

Drax looked confused and maybe even a little affronted.

“Bigfoot is unproven, genius.”

“Still?” 

With a sigh you turned to look at Drax and thought about it for a minute. “I’d have to go with a sea lion, honestly.” When they _both_ looked confused, you continued to explain. “They are fierce, deadly predators, but they are also _really_ cute and can be immensely sweet to creatures they like or take an interest in.” 

Drax appeared pleased by this and Pete looked thoughtful. “Huh,” he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair while he thought it over. “That’s actually pretty damn accurate.” 

“See? I’m good at this sort of thing.” You chided and he replied with a grimace.

“But I am _not_ a catfish.” He sounded a little whiny about it.

“No, but that face—”

“Nope!” He cut in. “Seriously though, what animals would you compare the rest of us to? Aside from Rocket, of course.”

He paused and made a quick but thorough glance around to be sure nothing was about to fly at his face. 

You thought about it for a long moment and quietly enjoyed the pattern Drax was idly tracing on your back. “Groot could be a koala. It’s a cute, tree-hugging animal, that is deceptively ferocious when it feels threatened.” Peter seemed to agree with that and Drax seemed more interested in snuggling than the animal comparisons. Not that you minded. “Gamora would totally be a honey badger.”

“What?” Peter laughed in bemused disbelief.

“Super cute from a distance, but up close it might just decide to rip your freaking face off.” You explained and that cut his laughing short.

“Alright, that fits.” He agreed and then leaned forward to brace himself on his knees. “Now what about me?”

“Hmm.” You looked him over for longer than was really necessary, letting him get nice and wary of what you might say. “Well, with your flashy, attention-seeking behavior and love of the ladies: I gotta go with a peacock.”

He opened his mouth and closed it twice before saying anything. “I’m not sure if I should be insulted or not.”

“Better than ‘fish face’.” You shrugged and he had to agree with that at least.

“You never did answer my original question though.” He reminded you with a sly smile and rekindled that urge for violence.

You’d kinda hoped he’d forget about it. “And I’m not going to.”


End file.
